1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to content delivery, and more specifically to the selection and delivery of advertisements and/or programs in television, radio and similar media.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One traditional form of advertising is the television commercial. Such television commercials typically consist of brief advertising spots that range in length from a few seconds to several minutes. The commercials appear between shows and interrupt the shows at regular intervals. The goal of advertisers is to keep the viewer's attention focused on the commercial.
Advertisement time in television, movies, radio, and potentially streamed Internet content is precious. Usually, a fixed time slot is allocated for a set of commercials, such as for example 120 seconds. While the main show (using TV as an example) is suspended, a fixed set of commercials with a well defined set of running times (e.g., 30 seconds, 45 seconds, 25 seconds, 20 seconds) airs. For example, a set of commercials may run from 9:15:00 to 9:17:00.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.